Piratas
by ZafiroKristalino
Summary: Tadashi en el capitán del barco, este es atacado por piratas -No le haremos daño a tus tripulantes, mañana los dejaremos en tierra a cambio de que tu te quedes aquí- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos pensando un momento en su tía Cass y en Hiro. ¡Hiro inventó un nuevo juego! Algo de TadaHoney.


**Piratas.**

 **Resumen:** Tadashi en el capitán del barco, este es atacado por piratas - _No le haremos daño a tus tripulantes, mañana los dejaremos en tierra a cambio de que tu te quedes aquí- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos pensando un momento en su tía Cass y en Hiro._ ¡Hiro inventó un nuevo juego! Algo de TadaHoney.

 **Advertencia: Puede que sea un poco confuso, esto salió de una noche de insomnio así que lamento de ya algún error :P Puede parecer AU, pero lo único de distinto que tiene es que Tadashi sigue vivo.**

 **.**

El sol iluminaba fuertemente sobre el impetuoso mar, el barco era enorme y sería un gran día para navegar.

Tadashi Hamada era el capitán de ITSF y, como todo buen marinero, le parecería un hermoso día donde podrían tranquilizarse un poco...

Claro, si estuviera en su propio barco.

Y si estuviera dentro del camarote o colgado en el mástil viendo el atardecer.

Si no estuviera tan rodeado de gente desconocida tal vez la pasaría mejor.

Y si no estuviera viendo su propio barco alejarse por el horizonte se sentiría mucho mejor.

¡O si! Estaría terriblemente mejor si no estuviera atado junto a su hermano menor en un barco pirata.

En sus años de servicios jamás se había encontrado con piratas, había escuchado de ellos, por supuesto y era capitán del ITSF desde que el capitán Robert Callaghan murió en una fatídica tormenta luego de caer al mar y que este lo devorara, él había intentado salvarlo, pero antes de que pudiera sumergirse en el mar su hermano menor lo había atado a una soga y traído de vuelta al barco gritándole que no estaba dispuesto a perder a dos hombres cuando podía ser solo uno. Se que suena egoísta, pero tenía razón, navegar tiene sus peligros.

-Deja de pensar tan alto capitán Hamada, que aunque lo haga no podrá escapar- la voz femenina de una de las piratas lo hizo ladear la cabeza, encontrándose con esa chica pelinegra que siempre estaba mascando algo y estaba vestida completamente de negro, para ser mujer no llevaba vestido ni el cabello largo, un pantalón y una camisa de color oscuro hacían su atuendo y de su cuello colgaban dos colgante con el símbolo de los piratas.

-¡AUXILIO!- el grito de su marinero lo hizo cerrar la boca mirando a _Wasabi_ (nombre clave) y resoplar un poco, aunque había perdido a la mayoría de su tripulación aun conservaba a los más cercanos emocionalmente, entre ellos estaba Hiro, su hermano y más importante, Fred, que de alguna manera se había entrado de polizón al barco antes del ataque de los piratas, Wasabi, ese afroamericano que gritaba y Baymax, ese bello lobo blanco que tenían como mascota y que había aprendido a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios cuando se lo pedían, además de dos marinero más y la señorita Callaghan, él había prometido llevar a la hija del antiguo capitán a salvo a tierra, pero esto no podría cumplirse si esos piratas no los dejaban libre. Habían casi hundido su barco, robado las provisiones y las cosas de valor que poseían ¿Que más querían?

-Quiero hablar con tu capitán- hablo Tadashi mirando seriamente a la pelinegra que alzo una ceja antes de dejar escapar una risa y apuntar con su espada a Hiro.

-Si no te callas le cortaré las cuerdas vocales a tu hermano ¿Te parece?- dijo con fingido tono amable mientras sonreía, Hiro hizo un sonido fuerte al tragar algo nervioso de tener algo cortante tan cerca. Baymax empezó a ladrar tratando de soltarse de la cuerda sin lograrlo.

Tadashi asintió rendido mientras los demás también cerraban la boca.

Abigail estaba nerviosa y miraba asustada a los costados de la silla donde estaba amarrada, llevaba un hermoso vestido color perla y su cabello estaba recogido en una trenza francesa, si no tenía el collar de perlas y los aretes de oro era por esos sucios piratas. Ella miraba todo en silencio, mirando como la chica pelinegra que uno de los otros piratas había llamado Gogo y primera oficial, preguntándose en silencio porque un capitán pirata había accedido a tener una mujer en su tripulación y en tan alto rango.

Pasaron varias horas en la cubierta sin que nadie de la tripulación les prestara atención y tampoco pudieron saber quien era el capitán. Los habían terminado separando, a sus marineros los habían llevado hacia los calabozos que había en la parte baja del barco y a la señorita Callaghan la llevaron aparte hacia otro lugar. Tadashi había quedado solo en cubierta, sin otra compañía que la brisa del mar y las estrellas, sentía frío y hambre, además de una terrible angustia de que les pasaría ahora en adelante, realmente esperaba que no le hicieran nada a Hiro, él tan solo era un niño de quince años...

-¿Extrañas tu barco?- de pronto dijo de forma baja uno de los piratas que era rubio y de ojos violetas, Tadashi casi salto del susto mirandolo incrédulo.

-Si- respondió de forma cortante, el rubio se removió incomodo con una expresión en la cara que no era la normal en su rostro.

-No le haremos daño a tus tripulantes, mañana los dejaremos en tierra a cambio de que tu te quedes aquí- el pelinegro entrecerró los ojos pensando un momento en su tía Cass, recordó que le había prometido volver junto a su hermano, pero al parecer no iba a poder, por lo menos Hiro podría ¿Eso estaba bien? Mientras su hermano estuviera a salvo todo estaría bien.

-Esta bien- el rubio sonrió feliz como niño en dulcería y salió corriendo seguramente para avisar que había aceptado el trato, Tadashi se preguntó si había tomado la decisión correcta ¿Podía confiar en piratas, esas personas que robaban y no entendían de _honor_ y _honestidad?_ Suspiró, realmente no tenía opción.

.

-¡Marinero vamos a desembarcar!- el grito femenino de alguien desconocido lo hizo despertarse por la mañana, miró hacia lo alto del camarote tratando de definir la silueta del que suponía, debía ser el capitán, pero como el sol le daba de frente lo único que podía ver era una silueta difusa de alguien moviéndose con lo que debía ser una espada en su mano.

Cuando la figura salto al fin hacia el suelo pudo ver a quien lideraba a la tripulación pirata. Se decepciono realmente si esperaba un hombre de cuarenta años, con barba y cabello sucio, con manos grandes y vellosas, junto con un parche en el ojo. Pero en cambio frente a él había una joven de su misma edad, esbelta, su cabello rubio estaba suelto y limpio, sus grandes ojos verdes tenían un brillo especial y la sonrisa que llevaba en la cara no cuadraba para nada con el lugar que estaban. Estaba vestida con una camisa con un abrigo, además tenía una falda color oscuro que le llegaba a las rodillas, pero debajo de ella llevaba un pantalón fino que le cubría hasta los tobillos donde empezaban sus zapatos.

-¡Vamos marinero, que debemos dejar en libertad a los prisioneros!- grito con euforia y sonriendo mientras los demás empezaban con sus trabajos, la chica pelinegra se acercó a ella a murmurarle algo en el oído mientras lo señalaba, cuando esos ojos verdes se clavaron en él no supo porque se sonrojo.

La sonrisa seguía en el rostro de la rubia mientras se acercaba y se agachaba para estar a su altura.

-¡Hola! ¿Tadashi, no? ¡bienvenido a bordo! Lamento que no tengas opción, pero bueno... te dejare despedirte de tus amigos, con suerte podrás venir a verlos en un año o dos...- dijo ella perdiéndose un poco en sus pensamientos mientras el chico solo la veía asombrado y sin aun poder salir de su incredulidad.

-¿Tu eres la capitana?- dijo incrédulo.

-¡Si!- dijo feliz mientras guardaba la espada, pero al ver la cara pálida del chico levanto una ceja -Ahaaa... tu esperabas un hombre grande y horripilante todo sucio y dispuesto a matarte con un cuchillo y comerse tus tripas ¿No? Pues ¡Sorpresa! Soy la capitana Honey Lemon, conocida por mis ataques y mi fuerte tripulación, aunque la mayoría de la gente cree que soy un chico- una risita se escapo de los labios de la chica mientras negaba con la cabeza y sacaba un tubo de ensayo desde sus ropas para luego tirarlo sobre el piso del barco haciendo que todo se cubriera de humo, Tadashi no pudo evita toser por el humo color azul y cuando volvió a levantar la mirada la capitana ya no estaba.

Ese iba a ser un viaje bastante interesante.

.

-¡Chicos! ¡A cenar!- el grito proveniente desde a la otra habitación hizo que los jóvenes se quitaran los cascos que lo traspasaban a ese mundo virtual para volver a la realidad.

-¡Ese juego está de lujo!- grito Fred bastante feliz mientras Hiro sonreía.

-¡Lo se! ¿No es genial?- dijo igual de animado.

-Por lo menos cada uno puede elegir su personajes, no me esperaba que eligieras el puesto de capitana- sonrió Tadashi mirando a Honey la cual solo dejo escapar una risita negando con la cabeza.

-Y te rapte, así que Gogo, yo y Dylan estábamos a punto de ganar el juego- dijo feliz la rubia.

-¡Hicieron trampa de alguna forma!- exclamó Wasabi.

-¡Chicos, no me hagan subir por ustedes!- el nuevo grito de la tía Cass los hizo sonreír antes de empezar a bajar.

-Supongo que debo pedirte la revancha- dijo Tadashi cuando solo él y Honey quedaban en la habitación, la latina paso su mano por su cabello.

-Supongo- dijo tratando de quitarle importancia, pero luego recordó algo de pronto -¡Perdiste la apuesta!- dijo feliz. Tadashi medio sonrió.

-Tienes razón, supongo que la revancha no tendrás tanta suerte Honey Lemon- dijo tratando de sonar amenazante, sin lograrlo.

-Sigue soñando Tadashi- dijo sonriendo antes de darle un beso rápido en los labios. Al verla salir Tadashi pensó que sería interesante terminar ese viaje.

Obviamente ninguno de los presentes sabían que en un mundo paralelo al suyo esa era la realidad.

 _-¡Icen las velas!- grito la rubia saltando hacia la cubierta._

 _-¡A la orden mi capitana!- exclamó un marinero mientras Gogo saltaba entre las sogas atándolas._

 _Tadashi se despedía de sus amigos que estaban a salvo._

 _-No te preocupes, estarán bien, tienes mi palabra- le sonrió Honey poniendo una mano en el hombro al que sería su nuevo marinero._

 _-Espero que mi decisión haya sido la correcta- suspiro el pelinegro tratando de que la rubia no notara su nerviosismo._

 _Ese iba a ser un lindo comienzo para una aventura._

 _._

 **¿Que les pareció? ¿Algo loco, no? XD**

 **¿Me merezco un comentario?**


End file.
